Ore wa Sakura ga Aishitemasu
by Gradien45Terbakar
Summary: Aku pergi ke Kyoto karena kebetulan sedang tidak ada tugas keshogunan. Yah sekalian menyapa sahabatku. / Niatku berubah begitu bertemu dengannya... / "Keiji..." ingin kusentuh dia. / Warning: OOC, TYPO, YoshiKei inside! / Yoshiteru POV / DLDR. R&R?


Hai! Kembali lagi dengan author yang sedang gila! HUHAHAHAHAHA! *ambil bom Deidara lalu meledakkan diri*

Oke. Bersiaplah untuk keaktivan ku dengan Uke!Keiji.

(Cerita tidak ada hubungannya dengan cover. Soalnya ga tahu pilih gambar apa! Hehe..)

Yukimura: Alen! Mana story ku! *nyekek Alen*

Alen: Kakh! Kakh! I... Iya! Tunggu atuh! Lalu, tong OOC heula! Nanti fansmu berkurang loh!

Yukimura: HUAAAA! *stress*

Happy read!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ore wa Sakura Ga Aishitemasu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara (c) Capcom**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, Main POV (Ashikaga Yoshiteru), Carck Pairing(Maybe?)**

 **Don't like, Don't read, Don't blame. (But you can sing 'Dish-Flame-Ending Naruto 29'. Hehehe...)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Kembang api langka, meloncat dengan indahnya...  
Siapa sangka aku bisa nyaman dengannya..._

Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada tugas. Jadi aku bisa mengunjungi sahabatku yang akan mengadakan pesta di Kyoto. Senangnya!

Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan sederhana—yang kebetulan juga penginapan sahabatku dan beberapa samurai atau _daimyo_ lainnya. Kadang, kesederhanaan adalah hal yang dibutuhkan untuk bersenang-senang.

"Tuan, ah maksudku, Shogun- _sama_ , kamar anda di atas," kata pelayan ramah di penginapan itu.

"Terima kasih." Aku berjalan ke kamar ku diatas. Walau sederhana, ruangan ini cukup luas. Apa kerena jabatanku yang tinggi ini ya? Sepertinya sudah disiapkan secara khusus untukku.

Karena begitu bosan, aku keluar dan berjalan di sekitar penginapan. Sampai aku melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil melihat langit. "Keiji..." aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku menghampirinya tapi tidak langsung.

Sebagai sesama sahabat, berbuat jail sedikit kan tidak apa-apa. Jadi, aku akan mengagetkannya dari belakang. Berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara dan semakin dekat dengannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah sampai dibelakangnya. Niatku yang semula ingin mengagetkannya seolah berubah. Aku jadi ingin memeluknya. Entah kenapa, laki-laki ini seolah siang, dia terlihat semangat dan enerjik. Begitu malam, dia tampak manis. Itu dari belakang. Kalau dari depan...

 _Ah! Kenapa aku berpikir macam-macam?!_ Aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

Dia masih melihat kelangit. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu kembang api. Daripada diam dan tak bisa apa-apa, aku mengikuti keinginanku. Perlahan, kupeluk dia dari belakang. Tangan kiriku melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan kananku mengarah ke pipi kirinya. Aku memegangnya erat.

Untuk tiga detik, dia bisa diam. Tetapi detik berikutnya, dia menoleh kebelakang. "Yo—Yoshiteru?" katanya, yang sepertinya terlihat terkejut.

Aku melepas pelukanku darinya dan membuang muka darinya. "Ma.. maaf, Keiji," kataku malu. Untung saja, tidak ada yang melihat. Mau dibawa kemana reputasiku.

"Ahaha... Tak apa." Keiji mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Kita tunggu _hanabi_ -nya sama-sama saja. Duduklah disampingku." Keiji tersenyum padaku.

Aku memegang tangannya yang sama besar dengan tanganku. Bedanya, tangannya lebih lembut dari pada aku. Aku duduk disampinya dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan.

 _Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku... seolah jatuh cinta padanya?_ Aku terus bertanya pada diriku. Mukaku sempat memerah.

Tak lama kemudian, kembang api meloncat ke langit. Yang menarik perhatianku, bukan kembang apinya. Tapi kebahagiaan Keiji. Tujuanku yang semula menikmati _Matsuri_ hari ini, berubah menjadi kerinduanku pada sahabatku.

 _Mata itu... senyum itu... rambut itu... perhatiannya padaku selama ini..._ aku terlalu memandangnya sampai tidak berkedip. Entah kenapa aku ikut bahagia melihat dirinya kali ini. Ditambah kilauan kembang api, aku...

Aku mendekati dirinya lalu memegang pipi kirinya lagi dengan tangan kananku. Kami saling bertatapan. Jarak tatapan kami yang semula sekitar 20 cm semakin berkurang. Aku yang menguranginya. Semakin dekat... aku tidak tahu dia mengerti atau tidak. Aku benar-benar tak tahan. Saat jarak kami sekitar 10 cm lagi, dia menutup mata seolah mengerti. Tangan kirinya memegang dadaku dan tangan kanannya memegang erat tangan kiriku.

Aku jadi tambah semangat. Ah~ semangat apa ini?

Jarak kami semakin habis. Saat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba...

"Keiji- _san_! Ayo pimpin pestanya! Kita menari!" Sakon mengagetkan kami dari belakang Keiji. Bibirku sempat menyentuhnya selama satu detik. Detik berikutnya, kami terlepas karena malu. "Shogun juga mau bantu?" tanya Sakon mengajakku.

Aku berusaha tenang. "Ah tidak! Kalian saja!" aku menolak.

"Oh! Kalau begitu, aku pinjam dulu Keiji-nya! Ayo Keiji- _san_!" Sakon menarik Keiji membawanya pergi. Keiji hanya merespon Sakon dengan kata, "Ah, iya. Ayo!"

Aku kembali berjarak lagi dengan Keiji. Sesaat sebelum jarak mereka semakin jauh denganku, aku memanggil mereka. "Tunggu! Keiji! Sakon!" aku menghentikan mereka.

Aku mendekati Keiji. Sekali lagi, jarak ku dekat lagi dengannya. Bukan menuju bibirnya, melainkan telingannya. Aku berbisik padanya. "Temui aku dikamarku diatas begitu pestanya sudah selesai."

Keiji tersenyum lagi. Belum ada jawaban, Sakon menarik Keiji lagi. "Ayo ah!" paksa Sakon. Saat Keiji mebelakangiku, dia memberi jempol padaku. Berarti, dia pasti akan datang.

 _Sakura berguguran lembut...  
Kembang api berterbangan...  
Aku akan selalu jadi milikmu...  
dan Kau jadi milikku selamanya..._

* * *

Jep! Ajep ajep! Ajep ajep! Ajep ajep! *masih gila!*

Parah kan! Ga tahan bro! Iya. Aku tahu. Pasti dikit yang baca karena pair ini jarang ditemukan. *nangis ga ikhlas* Hm... kayaknya YoshiKei bukan carck pairing deh. Hanya belum diterima oleh karena keajaiban dunia Keiji bisa jadi uke. Mungkin selama ini yang ada hanya KeiHan atau KeiYuki(meski yang ini juga jarang).

Tapi ada author yang berani buat HisaKei. HUAAAA! AKU KAGUM PADAMU NAK! *rolling*

Lalu yang tulisan " **But you can sing 'Dish-Flame-Ending Naruto 29'** ", tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini. Ingat!

Oke! Segini dulu ya! Sedang dimarahi habis-habisan ama seme-seme Keiji yang lainnya dan membalas mereka dengan bahasa daerah.

Bye-ttenyaho! R&R-ttenanaon?


End file.
